


Hip to the Groves

by Esyla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, biker!Derek, hipster!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/pseuds/Esyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles would like to point out that it is weird to have a biker gang that hangs out at an engineering college. Also apparently his nice normal roommate is in said biker gang. And the leader of said biker gang might be the hotest guy to have ever walked this earth. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



> So this morning Saucery posted that she wanted hipster!stiles and biker!derek. I didn't feel like doing work anyway. I snuck in Chris/Peter too because I know how much she likes that too. 
> 
> Also, Harvey Mudd is a real college that one of my favorite Star Craft vloggers went to. I ended up going for more of a racing motorcycle family because I know more about that then I do about the older hogs that are the typical American imagery.  
> All motorcycle knowledge curtesy of an Italian family and Richard Hammond on Top Gear.

Who would have thought that Beacon HIlls had a motorcycle community? Certainly not Stiles when he applied to Beacon Tech. He had been on all the tours too, so its not like he missed that campus had lots of mopeds and vespas. Frankly the number of people that looked like they could socialize was the reason he had come here over Harvey Mudd.

****

“So um, what is with the leader heads?” Stiles asks one day after engineering class. He is walking with Lydia, the queen of Beacon Tech, because she has decided his affinity for lasers is going win her the robot battle title for the third year running.

****

“That is not the right word sweetie.” She coos.

****

“Gearheads?” Stiles tries.

****

“That’s for cars.” Lydia isn’t even looking at him. Like not at all. Rude.

****

“Dear Lydia, my queen can you please grace me with the information as to how and or why a group of motorcycle enthusiasts appear to be on campus so often. And why it has been nearly six months since I started here and no one has ever explained it to me?” Stiles said in his Shakespeare in the park voice. (Shut up, theater is cool.)

****

“Why don’t you ask them?” Lydia smirks.

****

“Because I don’t have a death wish.” Stiles mumbles.

****

It’s fine. Really. He can leave the mystery of the biker gang alone and go about his day. He has his work study job at the library and then there is the coffee shop tonight. Plus he needs to be up late tonight so he can be on ticketmaster when the Lumineers tickets go on sale. Stiles has absolutely no time to worry about his rather impressive dreams involving the one biker dude with more eyebrows than god. He has tests. And lab notes. These are serious and real issues.

 

* * *

 

Derek is constantly torn between the urge to scare the piss out of the undergrad kids or attempt to seem harmless. There are perks to being an object of fear. The small wide eyed kids stop trying to ask him out or seem like they know anything about his bike. Also when they are afraid of him no one comments on the fact that no technically that is not a parking space he is occupying. But he had promised Allison he would attempt to scare her boyfriend less.

****

So this is why Derek spent a good four hours daily skipping time he could be working on the track or at the shop to come pick up Allison and her main squeeze (her words not his.) There is nothing wrong with Scott. He is a nice enough guy, and he isn’t intimidated with Allison’s career so at least he has that going for him. Also he is a bit of a wunderkind when it comes to all terrain bikes.

****

“So can I?” Scott asks. Derek realizes that they are all looking at him and that clearly he has been zoning out on the conversation.

****

“Maybe.” Derek goes for noncommittal.

****

“Please!” Scott beggs. “Stiles is cool.” Scott pauses. “Well he is like a hipster and stuff but he is hella talented with lasers. And he is helping Lydia with her robot this year so you know he is qualified.”

****

“Fine whatever, but he breaks it he buys it.” Derek grunts and gets on his bike.

****

Derek learned to build up a rough exterior when he was younger. People tend to think certain things of boys on motorcycles. It didn’t matter that it was a family business, or that they he leaned towards racing bikes rather than the old hogs. Teachers expected him to act out because he wore all leather to class, never mind that it was body armor. Girls threw themselves at him wanting a trist to upset their fathers. So he got guarded.

****

Then is uncle decided to fall in love with the head of Argent racing. And Derek got to have Allison Argent, the princess of motorcycles, as his cousin. Allison had made it her mission to succeed where Laura had failed (read: abandoned all hope on the lost cause that is Derek) to socialize him.

****

“Be nice.” Allison warns the day of the race.

****

“To whom?” Because if he has to be nice to anyone outside the pit crew that might require supernatural intervention.

****

“Scott’s friend who wants to look at our laser cut gears.” Allison has a scary impressive bitch face. She gets from her Dad, who is also making this face at Derek, from a hundred yards away.

****

“Can it wait until after your dad is done yelling at me with his eyes?” Derek asks. “Or better yet till after I place and get us the sponsorships we need for next season?”

****

He puts it all out of his mind until the race is over and he he has a third place trophy in his hand to hand over to the pit crew and his uncle to lick (Derek is not kidding, Peter is weird.) Isaac gives him a greasy hug and Erica slaps him in the face as congratulations. It is only then that he notices the odd man out.

****

He is standing in the back with a beanie and a sweater. That’s what gets Derek, because it is not cold enough for either of those things. In fact everyone else is covered in a greasy layer of sweat right now. The only people at the track not covered in sweat are the umbrella girls, and thats because they aren't wearing what could be classically defined as clothes.

****

The boy is talking to Scott and the two seem to be having a really heated discussion about a wrench. Derek isn’t really sure how he finds himself over next to them but he does and both boys stop to look at him in varying degrees of shock and interest.

****

“Derek, this is Stiles.” Scott says confused. Derek does not normally spend time with people after the race.

****

“So you are the leader of the creepy biker gang?” The Stiles person asks. Only it sounds more like a statement. Derek raises an eyebrow. “I mean I get it, bikes are basically giant dildos you can ride and leather is totally neat and all and oh my god Scott make it stop the words are coming out and I can’t stop it.” He has now turned a rather impressive shade of red, which means a lot from someone who has seen Erica get sun poisoning.

****

“Derek.” Allison says with warning voice. Derek smiles. It doesn’t help. He leaves.

****

Later he blames the pale kid with his stupid large glasses and hair for giving Derek weird dreams about motorcycle shaped dildos and sunburns.

 

* * *

 

“Dude you are in a biker gang!” Stiles punches Scott when they get back to the dorms.

****

“I am not in a biker gang.” Scott scoffs and flops down on his bed.

****

“You totally are. There are all the stereotypes. The mean and growly leader who is also some kind of hot shot. The blond one that is obviously his arm candy. The puppy looking right hand man and the walking mountain man. The evil sister who might be in charge of the operation.” Stiles is listing on his fingers.

****

“Where do Allison’s dads fit into this picture?” Scott asks from the pillow.

****

“Stop ruining this.” Stiles hisses.

****

“Also no one is into drugs or gun smuggling.” Scott points out.

****

“I am aware this is not Sons of Anarchy.” Stiles rolls his eyes.

****

“Are you?” Scott lifts his head up from the pillow.

****

“Stereotypes have to start somewhere.” Stiles feels the need to point out. And then point at Scott’s wall poster that all include rock bands.

****

“Says the guy who shops at urban outfitters.” Scott mumbles.

****

“Excuse you.” Stiles is not in the mood for this. He has things he needs to be doing. Things like lab reports or buying those tickets to art show his professor his hosting. And yes he does think it is weird that an engineering and science school still has teachers that make you go to art showings for class credit.

****

So on Thursday when Stiles gets off work and decides to walk home rather than wait for the campus shuttle he doesn’t immediately startle when a deep rumble pulls up behind him. Because not all bikers are bad people so who knows. Stiles turns to look at the guy and realizes that the ‘Hells Angles’ logo looks authentic.

****

“Oh crap.” Stiles curse. Because yes, he works at the publically gay coffee shop and these are his tightest pants so there will be no running from the clearly hostile and homophobic man with a smelly beard.

****

“Stiles!” A voice calls out. Stiles turns to see a slimmer, older looking motorcycle one lane over. It takes his brain about five seconds to put together that it’s Derek on that bike. “What is wrong with you?” Derek nods his head at the back of his bike.

****

Stiles is trapped there for a moment, because um his options both look awful. In lane A, weird creepy biker dude who slowed down to follow him and might not have the best of intentions. Or lane B, Derek the super creepy hot biker dude that Scott apparently works for but who also looks like he wants to physically hurt Stiles. Decisions.

****

He gets on Derek’s bike. It is not graceful. There are some weird moments when parts of Stiles touch parts of Derek that do not make sense. Eventually he is on the bike. Clutching his messenger bag between them.

****

“Mic.” Derek says with a nod to the other guy, who has creepily not left during this ordeal. The other guy looks confused and then speeds off.

****

“Oh my god thank you.” Stiles blurts out right before Derek speeds off into the night and drowning out all other sound.

****

Yeah, about that weird thing Stiles has for butts, this is making it worse. Good lord do the older motorcycles vibrate. He can taste it, for crying out loud. You can’t taste shaking some might say, but Stiles begs to differ.

****

They stop finally outside of Stiles dorm. He want’s to ask how Derek knows about where he lives and then remembers that Scott apparently sold his soul to this man. Not that Stiles is opposed to the idea. He might sell is soul to get a hand on Derek’s ass.

****

“So um, thanks, for the rescue and all.” Stiles stammers. “I mean I was surprised and all, seeing as I am pretty sure you hate me.”

****

“I hate everyone.” Derek says. This is so far the third thing Derek has ever said to Stiles. Progress. “Don’t take it personally.” And then he just leaves. Well speeds away in a very sexy manner.

****

“Seriously?” Stiles calls out.

 **  
**So he might have a leather kink now. That might be a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a accident involving lasers and is rewarded with a leather jacket from a hot biker dude. Who may or may not be named Derek.

“I don’t know if Wall - E is going to make it.” Stiles says with a sad sigh.

****

“For the hundredth time, that is not it’s name.” Lydia snapped from behind the plated glass.

****

“Says you.” Stiles mumbled. They were in robot battle trials. The current model had to fight the past years models.

****

“STOP TALKING TO THE ROBOT AND GET BACK TO THE LASERS!” Scott yells from the loudspeakers.

****

“Who put him in the audio booth?” Stiles shouts covering his ears. Lydia shrugs. Stiles rolls his eyes and goes back to trying to fix Not Wallie, Lydia’s Revenge. (Why is it her revenge? She is the reigning champ. Whatever not his business. Not his problem.)

****

This was their fifth practice battle. Scott had come along because it was the off season for motorcycle racing and his off roader was in the shop. Or something. Stiles isn’t really sure. The point is that for the rest of the weekend Scott can’t go running around on any of his bikes, so he is bored and bothering Stiles.

****

“Round six, ready.” Stiles announces when he gets the bolt tightened and backs out of the arena. The robots hum to life. Stiles tries not to cringe when Danny manages to remove the mini cow proder on Wallie/Lydia’s Revenge.

****

Danny is operating last year’s model which includes some rather nasty tridents as arms and the ability to stand up right. This year is more of a Wall - E looking design. Dense body with full range of motion arms. Only the head has lasers. That’s Stiles baby. The cow proder is now seeming like a bad idea but they needed to see about ramming capabilities.

****

Stiles holds that it’s Danny’s fault he gets burned. He would like the record to show that he was completely justified trying to stop the fight when he saw the lasers wiring coming loose. Because that could mean explosion and or fire. So yeah he jumped into the fray to stop it. He yelled things, Stiles totally yelled shit.

****

But the point was... “HOLY FUCKING CHRIST ON A CROSS THAT HURTS! I DON’T WANT TO BE VADER! IS MY SKIN BUBBLING? VADER LOSES HIS HAND AND THE MARRIED NATALIE PORTMAN BUT HE IS STILL VADER. I DON’T HAVE THE BUILD TO PULL OFF FAUX LEATHER AND A CAPE! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME AN ICE PACK OR COLD WATER OR A SAW SO THAT I CAN GET THE FUCKING PAIN AWAY.”

****

Stiles is vaguely aware that Lydia, Scott and Danny are moving him out of the building and towards the doors. He wants to point out that there is a chemical burn kit three labs over and that might be useful. Then again this is a laser burn and not a chemical burn so maybe they know what they are doing.

****

Also there is a dude. Like a big dude. Wait no. It’s Derek. Why is Derek here? Derek is on his motorcycle. But it’s snowing. Why is he on a motorcycle when it’s snowing? Stiles isn’t fond of the snow, but in this case he likes it because the searing pain on his hand and arm goes away.

****

There is an argument of some kind. Stiles thinks it’s funny that everyone else is so fuzzy. The next time Stiles realizes what is going on he is moving really fast, and is warm.

****

“Of all the stupid things to do.” A deep voices says near him. Only it’s not that deep. Stiles knows that voice. Why can he see handlebars? There is a loud beeping noise and suddenly the light is really bright in his eyes.

****

“Possible shock.” Some one says.

****

“Second degree burn in a localized area.” A woman’s voice this time.

****

Then things go blank for a while.

****

Stiles wakes up to the beeping and a voice. Voices. Correction. More than one.

****

“The burn is so localized that he won’t need to stay overnight. But he is going to need serious medication for the next couple of days to deal with the pain. And the bandage needs to be changed.”

****

“Thank you.” Derek said from the end of the bed. He turned then to look at Stiles. “Hi.”

****

“Why does my mouth taste like cotton?” Stiles hears himself ask.

****

“They had an IV in you for a bit there.” Derek nods.

****

“I think I might be naked.” Stiles admits.

****

“You have your pants on still.” Derek smirks.

****

“My nipples will fall off in the snow.” Stiles tries to cover them only his right arm doesn’t want to move and he smacks himself in the face with the left hand. Derek makes a noise. Stiles is pretty sure the noise is not an impressed noise.

****

Also Derek is wearing leather, like a lot of leather. Not that he normally wears anything else. But this time its like, everywhere. He has leather gloves on. A leather jacket. Who owns leather pants? Who? Stiles would like to file a complaint for illegal activity and the offender is those pants.

****

“You know you are saying that aloud?” Derek looks smirkier. He needs to stop being that hot. “You said that aloud as well.”

****

“It was deliberate.” Stiles makes a graby motion for the railing. He misses. Damnit he always knew it would end like this, him and railings mortal enemies.

****

“Lets get you home.” Derek says after a long moment.

****

“Please don’t tell your scary hot girlfriend I think your ass is criminal.” Stiles blurts out before he can tell the words that they are provided to exit his mouth.

****

“Who?” Derek looks super confused. He is hot when he is confused. That’s not fair. Stiles looks like a small woodland animal when confused. A squirrel actually. There are pictures. Because Scott is a horrible person. He is saying this aloud isn’t he?

****

“Yes.” Derek nods.

****

“The scary blond woman who slaps you, she is going to stab her perfect nail into my chest for having a oxi induced boner right now.” Stiles is having his tongue remove at the earliest moment.

****

Derek laughs. Laughs so hard he has to sit down. Stiles would like to object your honor. Men in leather are not supposed to look hot when laughing. They are supposed to look hot when mean.

****

“Erica is not my girlfriend.” Derek says when he finally stops laughing and gives Stiles a pat on the back. “Here.”

****

Stiles isn’t really sure what the hell is happening but he has a leather jacket now, Derek’s leather jacket. It fits. Which his hilarious because Derek is build like a god and Stiles is built like a teenager. But the shoulders are a bit tight and actually the arms seem a bit short. Derek gives him a funny look. Stiles isn’t sure if it’s a good look. Or a really good look.

****

Its a good thing Stiles has the jacket, because the snow is really cold.

****

Also Derek is warm and comfy.

 

* * *

 

“What happened to your jacket?” Isaac asks at dinner.

****

“Hmm?” Derek hums around mashed potatoes.

****

He isn’t going to say anything about his jacket. Or what his jacket must look like right now. Or how cold the ride back to the garage had been.

****

It had been coincidence really. Derek had been riding past campus when he remembered that Scott had a usb drive with some race footage he had wanted to watch. He hadn’t even meant to pull up on that side of campus but some woman in a minivan had blocked the entrance near the dorms so Derek had gone around to the labs.

****

That was when he had seen Scott frantically run out of the farthest lab and start running to a car. Derek had pulled up to ask what was happening when three other people burst out of the building, and one of those people was Stiles. That was when he saw the burn.

****

Derek knew about burns, intimately. And that burn, that looked like it was going to be a bitch. Not to mention that the area affected was Stiles’ right hand and wrist. He could lose mobility. He wasn’t sure what he said but somehow the red haired girl and the boy with dimples had put Stiles on Derek’s bike. They actually had to snap Stiles’ belt into the back of Derek’s jacket just in case he loses his grip, which was a real possibility.

****

The ride to the hospital had been weird. Stiles was clearly in pain and not making much sense at the time. But the thing was, Derek cared. He was worried about Stiles’ hand, relieved when the doctors claimed there would be minimal damage. He didn’t mind letting go of his favorite leather jacket to keep Stiles warm.

****

It was rather unnerving to find he seemed to care about this person he had barely spent any time with. And he didn’t count the rescue from a while back. Mic was a racist ass hole that happened to be one of six ‘one percenters’ that frequented the garage.

****

The thing with bikers is most of the are just regular people. The majority of guys that bring their bikes in are doctors or lawyers or school teachers. But there are the one percent of bikers that live the life style. Derek was not a fan of these guys. They were a bit too fond of their guns and tended to be homophobic and horrible to women. And Derek had the two most terrifying women in the history of the universe as family. (He means Laura and Allison. Run now.)

****

He spends most of the day up to his ears in grease and a faulty gear box. And when he isn’t doing that Derek is attempting to reach dangerous speeds on tiny bikes with not much between him and horrible death by falling. It’s not a life that leads to meeting a lot of people. (Unless you ask Allison and then he meets people all the time and just has a small woodland animal up his butt.)

****

Derek knows he has no good reason to feel anything towards Stiles. The boy is younger. Hell, he is still in undergraduate and Derek is pretty sure that might still be statutory rape. (He thought about googling that but Laura is a freak and checks his browser history. Deleting it doesn’t help she has ‘skillz’.) But there is something.

****

He ends up thinking about whisky colored eyes during an oil change. Derek finds himself thinking about the word Lasers in the strange voice Stiles always says it in everytime they get a custom gear. He catches himself looking for his jacket for two days before Derek finally sucks up his weird pride and decides it’s time to go get the thing.

****

Which is a bad idea.

****

Because Stiles is naked.

****

Wait. There is a towel.

****

But.

****

He had seen some of this before but hospital naked is different than wet from shower naked.

****

“Never assuming Scott forgot his key again.” Stiles says as way of greeting. Derek is kind of sad that he might take that precaution in the future. He wants to say something like Stiles shouldn’t be ashamed. Or maybe ask if he has plans later this week. Or tell Stiles he has an HBO subscription and maybe would Stiles like to come over and watch Game of Thrones for two days straight and then let Derek take him apart with his mouth.

****

Instead....

****

“How’s the wrist?” Comes out of his mouth.

****

“Making homework and jerking off near impossible.” Stiles says.

****

“What?” Derek is pretty sure he imagined that last part. He has to have. No one just says shit like that. No one. Except for maybe Stiles who once asked Scott to stop the words.

****

“Nothing!” Stiles shouts.

****

It should be a turnoff. It is a turn off. Derek hates the really talkative ones. He likes the mystery and the allure of unwrapping another person. But as his sister and step cousin kept pointing out that might be the reason his relationships end badly, because he keeps going after people that are not good for him.

****

Not that Stiles would be good for him. Just that the kid has something. Once Derek gets over the fact that he is a hipster Stiles is actually kind of funny. His side of the dorm actually has some style to it and the television is playing Mad Max and the Thunder Dome. Something that Derek feels compelled to comment.

****

“Two men enter.” Derek says in the middle of Stiles’ ramblings.

****

“One man leaves.” Stiles beams. “I can’t believe you have seen this movie. I thought you would be above really bad science fiction.”

****

“The first one had motorcycles.” Derek answers, because years of giving not answers is hard to break.

****

“It totally did.” Stiles seems shocked then startled when he looks down and clearly remembers that he is still not wearing clothes. “I need underwear and /or pants if the conversation is going to keep going.”

****

Or you could not.

****

Derek doesn’t say anything. Because he has his pride to maintain.

 

* * *

 

Stiles does some rather impressive maneuvering to remain covered and get clothes on at the same time. He thinks there should be awards involved. Especially because he manages to do all of this without getting a boner. So go him!

****

But Derek Hale is still standing in his room, looking around like nothing weird is going on. But something weird is going on. Something for sure is happening. Because mega hot bikers don’t just show up to his room and then stare at his chest forever and ever.

****

Stiles isn’t sure what to do with that. So he gets dressed. And keeps talking.

****

“Despite the burns and lack of range of motion I am still helping out with the battle at the end of the semester. I mean I can do calculations and not handle the equipment myself. On the bright side now Danny has to do the hard labor and he looks better doing it anyway.” Stiles searches for his sneakers. “Not that I have a thing for Danny but I think the entire world can agree that he is rather good looking.”

****

“I am not a fan of dimples.” Derek almost mumbles. But Stiles hears that. Stiles hears that and freaks out.

****

“How can you not be a fan of dimples?” Stiles blurts out.

****

“My evil step cousin has them.” Derek shrugs.

****

“Did you just refer to Allison the disney princess as evil?” Stiles cannot hide his shock.

****

“The only princess she is would be Maleficent.” Derek growls. Stiles just stares at the other man. Somewhere tiny woodland animals have taken up arms to defend Allison’s honor.

****

“I don’t believe you.” Stiles feels the need to at least say something. Because he loves Allison and he has seen her with weapons.

****

They stare at eachother for a while. Stiles is tempted to do something but Derek looks like he computing. That is the only way to describe what is going on with his eyebrows right now.

****

“We should go for a ride.” Derek says suddenly. So suddenly in fact that it seems to startled Derek himself. He jumps a little at the sound of his own voice.

****

“Okay.” Stiles is trying not to smile.

****

“Now is good.” Derek shifts his weight from foot to foot.

****

“Lead the way.” Besides that lab report does not need his attention for at least another three hours.

****

“Wear my jacket.” Derek points to the leather jacket still on Stiles bed.

****

No he hadn’t been sleeping with it. He had been sleeping with it on top of the blankets. Shut up. It smells amazing. Stop the judging.

**  
So Stiles puts on a leather jacket and follows the really hot biker guy out into the sunset. Literally.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one wants to do some photoshoping or art for this I will feature it in the story as well as putting it all over my blog. 
> 
> [in the mean time come harass me at my tea party. ](http://alyseofwonderland.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [Come follow me down the rabbit hole... ](http://alyseofwonderland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
